As a structure for stacking semiconductor packages, a so-called PoP (Package On Package) structure is known. Recently, downsizing of a semiconductor package is advanced, and wiring patterns and connection pads formed in a semiconductor package are miniaturized. As a result, it has become difficult to provide space for a recognition mark (e.g., alignment mark or product identification mark) for positioning a semiconductor package, between wiring patterns or connection pads.
When a mounted semiconductor package is mounted on a mounting semiconductor package, to recognize the location of the mounting semiconductor package, certain connection pads may have a shape that differs from that of other connection pads. Such a differently shaped connection pad functions as a recognition mark (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-146969 and 2008-147472). As illustrated in FIG. 9, a mounting semiconductor package 90 includes circular connection pads 91 and tetragonal connection pads 92. This allows the tetragonal connection pads 92 to be distinguished from the circular connection pads 91. When, for example, a mounting apparatus mounts another semiconductor package (not illustrated) onto the semiconductor package 90, a camera or the like of the mounting apparatus detects the locations of the tetragonal connection pads 92 (recognition marks) to position the two semiconductor packages.